The Fate of Destiny
The Fate of Destiny is the fourteenth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Desaad, in full character, respectively. Synopsis Darkseid completes his Orphan Stone collection to generate his Fatherbox and the Justice League faces him in a final showdown for the fate of the universe. However, when requesting backup from one of their own, they encounter a betrayal that changes everything. Plot The episode begins at Apokalips's palace dungeon, where Darkseid visits his older brother, Eclipso, to show him the Orphan Stone of Reality which he stole from the hero version of Lex Luthor from another dimension. He tests the Reality Stone on Eclipso, and we reveal that, through his mouth gag, his mouth has been removed. In a series of other tests, Darkseid uses the Reality Stone to turn the Blue Lantern Corps and the Legion of Superheroes into babies. Meanwhile, at the Watchtower, Superman and Alfred witness the incident and call the rest of the League to the control room for an emergency meeting, where he reveals that they finally located Darkseid. Later, at Apokalips, Darkseid discovers that the Orphan Stone of Power is still missing, so he uses the Reality Stone to catch the Power Stone shot out into space by the Green Lantern Corps. Suddenly, his former apprentices, Lex Luthor, Sinestro, and Black Manta confront him, making him realize that they want his Fatherbox for the assassination of the Justice League until he challenges them to a battle for it, and the trio accepts, causing Eclipso to run away; with a flash, Darkseid turns Luthor, Sinestro, and Black Manta into snapshots using his Reality Stone before inserting his Power Stone into his Fatherbox, completing his collection which fully generates it. All of a sudden, Darkseid was ambushed by the Justice League's first wave, consisting of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman until he overpowers them with his fully generated Fatherbox (by turning Superman and Batman into a giant pretzel and knocking Wonder Woman into space). The same thing happens with the second wave, consisting of Supergirl, the Flash, and Green Lantern (with the Flash knocked out by the Power Stone's shield, Supergirl throwing up due to the Power Stone's power from kryptonite, and Green Lantern's rocket hit back at him). Soon, Darkseid was about to finish the League until Brainiac 5 intervenes, enabling the League to retreat back to the Watchtower. Darkseid tries to negotiate with Brainiac 5, but the young android, who is actually possessed by Brainiac 1.0, snatches the Fatherbox from him, and then sucks him into his Orphan Stone of Soul, where he finally reunites with his long-lost henchman, Desaad, whom he once sent to retrieve the Soul Stone but failed when it sucked him in too. Soon, Brainiac 1.0 begins attacking and successfully conquers Apokalips. Back at the Watchtower, after getting Superman and Batman unstuck, the League plans to return to Apokalips and help Brainiac 5 when they discover the raid. Superman goes to try and stop him, but Brainiac 1.0 reveals himself in his upgraded armor and charges the League with the willful disruption of time and space, thus demanding their surrender. Superman was not so keen on this idea, and dispatches the other Leaguers with ease. Using the Fatherbox now in his possession, Brainiac 1.0 engages and overpowers the whole League, and then sends them all separately into interdimensional exile in six alternate dimensions (as punishment for all their crimes) as Eclipso watches in horror, but not before Superman dispatches Alfred to send a message to Earth about Brainiac 1.0's raid on Apokalips until Brainiac 1.0 destroys the Watchtower before taking Alfred with Batman. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Superman assembling the Justice League should be similar to a part of every episode from "Paw Patrol", where Ryder's team of pups (consisting of Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye) assemble at the Lookout, ready for action. Category:Season 2